Breaking Rule Twelve SLASH GIBBSTONY
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony broke rule twelve but what is the real reason Gibbs is upset about it. SLASH Gibbs/Tony


**Summary: Tony broke rule twelve but what is the real reason Gibbs is upset about it. SLASH **

**I am not a fan of EJ if you are you probably will not like this. Just warning everyone.  
><strong>

**Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.**

**This is my own craziness it was not beta read.**

They still weren't talking, had barely spoken in two days. The only time Gibbs spoke to him was when he had to because of a case. Besides that nothing. Tony wanted to believe it would get better but he knew it wouldn't. Gibbs lived by his rules and expected his team to do the same. Tony had broken one of the most important rules and Gibbs wasn't about to accept that from any member of his team. He could stop dating EJ and maybe Gibbs would forgive him, but he would never forget. This was way past an easy fix for their work relationship as well as their friendship. And the conversation in the basement had been far from complete, Abby interruption had brought it to a halt before completion. He knew the only solution was to finish the conversation. The problem was finishing that conversation about Rule twelve would more than likely completely destroy any kind of relationship they had. And Tony wasn't sure how he would survive that.

"You heading out?" Ziva asked standing at Tony's desk holding her bag.

"Yeah." Tony sighed running his hands over his face.

"You and Gibbs are still fighting, Yes?"

Tony chuckled. "We're not even talking how can we fight."

"You need to fix this." She paused. "One way or another."

"I know."

"Is she really worth your friendship with Gibbs?" Ziva wanted him to understand the consequences of his actions.

"She's only part of the problem." Tony said staring at his desk.

"And the other part?"

Tony sighed. "Is something Gibbs will never deal with."

"Are you sure?" Ziva wasn't sure what this other part was but she found it hard to believe Gibbs wouldn't deal with it if it meant saving his friendship with Tony.

"He hasn't dealt with it for years he's not going to start now."

######################################################################

Pulling another beer from the fridge, Gibbs leaned back against the fridge door and opened the beer taking a long swig. He told himself one more day and at least he'd have a break from it all. He was tired, frustrated, and angry, not the greatest combination. And he had only one person to blame for all of it.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs shook his head. The familiar voice reminding him all over again of his emotions.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked as he looked over at Tony standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"To talk." Tony's voice was warm wanting to have a friendly conversation.

Gibbs pushed himself up. "Shouldn't you be home screwing Agent Barrett?" He said walking passed Tony and into the living room.

Tony shook his head following Gibbs into the other room.

"I really wanted to have a polite friendly conversation about this but I guess that's impossible with you."

"Guess so." Gibbs said dropping down into the chair by the couch.

"I really think someone needs to smack you upside the head but I can't reach that far up your ass to reach it."

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Seriously if your head wasn't so far up your ass maybe you'd fix this."

"I can't fix your fuck up." Gibbs barked.

"This isn't about me breaking rule twelve with EJ."

"Really?" Gibbs scowled.

"No it's not." Tony chuckled. "It's about you hiding behind rule twelve for years so you don't have to face your own feelings."

"Excuse me?" Gibbs barked.

"You heard me. Are you ever going to face it?" Tony asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Face what?"

Tony laughed and shook his head. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Gibbs gritted his teeth.

"See pretending doesn't work anymore." Tony rolled his eyes. "Even for you."

Gibbs remained silent.

"I really thought, given enough time, you'd let it happen." Tony sighed. "That you'd realize we could have something amazing."

"We?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Don't insult me please." Tony was annoyed. "I know how you feel, you know how I feel. Not talking about it and not admitting it, doesn't make it not there. And it doesn't make it go away."

"I have no idea how you feel." Gibbs voice was cold.

"Yes you do. You have for years." Tony stared at Gibbs. "And I know how you feel whether you like it or not."

There was a long moment of silence before Gibbs spoke.

"Get out." It was full of animosity and anger.

"Yeah. I knew that was coming." Tony chuckled. "Anytime anyone tells you something you don't want to deal with its get out."

Gibbs stood up. "There's nothing to deal with."

"Except you hiding behind some fucked up rule so you don't have to deal with how you feel about me." Tony was almost yelling.

"And how exactly is you fucking EJ suppose to figure in to this whole scenario of us having feelings for each other?" Gibbs spitting venom back at Tony.

"You've made it clear Rule twelve is never going to allow you to be with me." Tony sighed his eyes softening. "I waited, longer than I should have, longer than any human being should have, and I'm finally giving up."

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I can't take it anymore." Tony ran his hands over his face. "I can't keep loving you, knowing you love me, and watching you throw it all away. For some stupid made up rule."

Tony watched as Gibbs glanced at the floor then back up. His blue eyes now showing the sadness.

"I'm done. I don't have it in me anymore." Tony took a deep breath. "Hide, stay unhappy, and deny everything. I just don't care anymore."

"I get it." Gibbs nodded.

"My relationship with EJ, is just that, a relationship. Something you can't or won't give me."

"So you're in love with her?" Gibbs said it almost as a statement rather than a question.

"No. I care about her." Tony shook his head. "I'm going to keep seeing her. I don't care what you think, I don't care about rule twelve. So do whatever you have to do because of it."

"I will." Gibbs scowled.

"I know you will." Tony chuckled. "Sad thing is you won't do the one thing should do."

Tony slowly made his way over to Gibbs his hand coming up and caressing Gibbs' cheek. Gibbs didn't move, didn't pull away from the touch, simply stood there.

"I wish it could have been different." Tony forced a smile. "I really do."

Tony's hand drifted away from Gibbs face and he turned leaving without another word.

Gibbs stood there, for hours, staring at the spot where Tony had disappeared. When the room was finally bathed in complete darkness he moved making his way upstairs to sleep and to forget.

#############################################################################

"_Don't leave." Gibbs reached out grabbing Tony by the arm._

"_Then give me a reason to stay." Tony sighed._

_Gibbs pulled Tony towards him, their bodies just touching. "I love you I don't want to lose you."_

_And with that one statement Gibbs' lips captured Tony's. A kiss that explained everything. The years of denial, the love, the desire, and the need fully expressed with one kiss._

Gibbs bolted upright in bed the dream immediately disappearing as the real world crashed in around him. He ran his hands through his hair then dropped back down on the bed. That was a new one. He thought to himself. A new dream created out of his decision to let Tony walk away yesterday. Something he had never expected to happen. Tony was never suppose to push the issue, never suppose to want to face it, then Gibbs wouldn't have to face it. He knew there was more than friendship between them, knew that a few years after Tony had arrived at NCIS, but he also knew he would never let himself break rule twelve. And he assumed Tony would never break rule twelve, with him or anyone else. It had taken Gibbs completely off guard when he realized Tony and Barrett were seeing each other. Glancing over at the clock, he forced himself out of bed and towards the shower. Maybe the hot water would help take it all away.

Unfortunately, even after minutes of standing under the powerful rain of water, the thoughts refused to leave. Instead he was forced to think about the fact that maybe he was hiding behind rule twelve. There was no official NCIS rule about agents dating, that was a rule he had created himself for countless reasons. And it had been created long before Tony or any of the feelings he had developed for the younger man. So when all those feelings started Gibbs had just accepted rule twelve and pushed them aside. But at what cost? He knew Tony felt the same, knew Tony wanted more, but it didn't seem to matter because Rule twelve was already there. Yet what could they have shared if he wasn't so damn bullheaded and committed to following the rules.

He stepped out before the shower turned cold and dressed heading down the stairs. Grabbing his key he headed out the door, he'd stop for coffee on the way.

##########################################################################

Stepping into the elevator, Gibbs paused as he saw the woman standing against the back corner.

"Wanna get out?" She asked.

Gibbs simple turned around and stared at the elevator doors.

She stepped over and turned off the elevator.

He took a sip of his coffee. "Something you need to say Agent Barrett?"

"Tony isn't going to stop seeing me." She paused. "So can't we just move past this."

"Nothing to move past." Gibbs said.

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes.

Gibbs turned towards her and chuckled. "You're the flavor of the month, nothing more."

"Excuse me!"

"Tony. You know his MO" Gibbs smirked. " You have the same MO"

"Is that so?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"It will last for awhile, like it always does." Gibbs sighed. "Then one or both of you will get bored and move on."

"And if we don't?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Just have fun, while it last."

"It almost sounds like you know something I don't." She stared at him a moment. "Is there someone else Tony wants?"

Gibbs shrugged as he started the elevator again. The doors open and Gibbs walked out heading to his desk, his team already there. Sitting at his desk he glanced over at Tony. He was looking at Agent Barrett returning the odd expression she was giving him. Gibbs shook his head, doubt can go a long way with some people.

##############################################################################

"So what's on your mind?" Tony said leaning against the hedge wall by the plasma and looking at EJ.

"Nothing." EJ said as she stared at her computer screen.

"That look earlier wasn't nothing." Tony said as he glanced around. Gibbs was in MTAC and Ziva and McGee were somewhere else.

"Just thinking." EJ sighed. "You ever had a relationship that lasted longer than a month or so."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Why would you ask that?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering."

"You never seemed like you were concerned about commitment."

"I'm not, just curious."

"Someone say something to make you curious?" Tony had a reputation anyone could have said something.

"No. Never mind."

Gibbs finally rounded the corner trying not to smirk.

"Hey Boss." Tony smiled trying to be casual even though after last night they were talking less than they had been before. If that was even possible.

Gibbs simply nodded and moved passed Tony and sat down at his desk.

"Don't you have work to do DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked looking at the file in front of him.

"Right." Tony nodded as he returned to his desk.

################################################################################

Tony walked into the apartment and a strange feeling washed over him. He paused just inside the door as if trying to decide if the feeling warranted a second thought. It was just a hinky feeling as if someone had been in the apartment. Tony took a deep breath and inhaled the familiar scent then shook his head. Why the hell had he been here? Glancing around the room he looked for anything out of place but nothing stuck out. Walking into the kitchen the scent got stronger but again nothing looked out of place. He opened the fridge and grinned. Pulling out the bottle of Bourbon he saw the yellow post it note on the side.

_This is not an apology_

Tony laughed as he read the note. Well that really was about as close to an apology as you would ever get from Gibbs.

He shook his head. There was no doubt who the bottle was from, even if it hadn't been bourbon and if the note hadn't been in his writing. Tony would have known who it was from. Sawdust is unmistakably Gibbs and that was the scent Tony had smelled when he walked in. A smile crossed his face, maybe at least their friendship would survive this. Tony wanted that, something was better than nothing.

##############################################################################

He had heard the car, heard the front door open, and hoped he knew who would appear at the top of the steps.

"I hate drinking alone."

Gibbs chuckled. "Never had that problem."

Tony grinned as he made his way down the steps and to the work bench. "You have a glass already?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he put down the drill and leaned back against the boat.

Tony dumped out a jar of screws and walked over to Gibbs. He filled the mug Gibbs had sitting by him then filled his own.

"Thanks." Tony paused. "Really."

Gibbs nodded. "You didn't have to come and share."

"I know." Tony smiled. "I wanted to."

Another nod from Gibbs.

"I've miss my friend." Tony's eyes met Gibbs as he took a swig of the bourbon.

"Me too." Gibbs smiled picking up his glass and taking a drink.

"Anyone see you breaking in?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't think so. I thought it would take you longer to find it."

"Sawdust." Tony grinned.

"Sawdust?" Gibbs looked puzzled.

"Sawdust and Old spice." Tony chewed on his lower lip and shrugged. "That's you. Always you. No one else leaves that scent behind."

Gibbs stared into his mug. "Never thought about it."

"I'm sure most people don't think about the scent they leave behind."

"Almond and spice." Gibbs said still staring at the mug.

"What about it?" Tony asked.

"You." Gibbs gaze met Tony's. "Almond and spice."

Tony nodded and swallowed hard. "Wow."

"I do notice things." Gibbs paused. "Especially about you."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Why does Almond and spice seem to sound girly when it shouldn't."

Gibbs chuckled. "You don't smell girly. I promise."

"Good because that would be very McGee like." Tony grinned. "It's some manly spice soap I swear."

"I believe you." Gibbs smirked taking another swig of the Bourbon. Tony always used humor to deflect anything that made him uncomfortable, Gibbs knew that all too well.

"I should let you get back to the boat." Tony smiled. "Thanks again for the drink, well the bottle."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony turned to leave.

"The bottle." Gibbs said.

"Right." Tony grabbed the bottle as Gibbs grabbed his forearm.

"I meant what I said." Gibbs paused. "I missed our friendship. I don't wanna lose that."

"Neither do I." Tony smiled. "Ever."

Gibbs pulled his hand away from Tony's.

"Night." Tony smiled as he started up the stairs he was just about at the top when Gibbs spoke one word.

"Steak."

Tony stopped and stared at Gibbs. "Steak?"

"Tomorrow." Gibbs paused suddenly realizing what today was. "I forgot tomorrow is Saturday."

"You have plans already?" Tony looked at him.

"No. I'm sure you do." Gibbs smiled. "Some other time."

"Steak sounds good." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded.

Again Gibbs found himself staring at the spot long after Tony left.

##############################################################################

"_Please." Tony moaned his arm reaching back and grabbing Gibbs head, forcing it deeper into his neck. "Harder."_

_Gibbs growled as he slammed harder into Tony, his arms __clutching Tony tightly against his body as they made love. They were in the bed on their knees, Tony's back against his ches,t both of them lost in the exhilaration of the moment._

"_Tony, you feel so good." Gibbs groaned his lips brushing against Tony's ear his hand gently stroking Tony's cock._

"_Don't stop don't ever stop." Tony sighed as he thrust back against Gibbs forcing him deeper into him._

"_Never." Gibbs nipped at Tony's earlobe. "God never."_

"_Oh God." Tony felt the release growing, wanted to give in._

Gibbs opened his eyes as the dream faded away, the only reminiscent of it being his aching hard on.

"Damn." Gibbs growled putting his hand on his forehead. This was ridiculous. All night he had been haunted by the dreams, waking every few hours. Each dream some erotic scene of them making love, each one more intense than the last. The first few times he had woken up and masturbated the dreams still vivid in his mind. But even he could only jack off so much.

Just get up. He told himself as he climbed out of bed. The boat was the best form of evasion he had.

####################################################################

The buzzing of the phone brought him out of his thoughts. Glancing at the caller id he debated about answering it but opened the phone.

"Are you alone?" He smiled. "And are you naked?"

"Yes and yes."

"Well."

"So is that enough to get you over." She said seductively.

"Sorry I really need to get some things done today." Tony said trying to sound convincing

There was a long pause.

"Okay." She sighed. "Two weekends in a row."

"Two weekends in a row what?"

"You've blown me off."

"Last weekend was work you know that EJ." Tony sighed.

"I do. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah."

The phone went dead.

Tony snapped it closed and tossed it on the table.

"What the hell are you doing DiNozzo?" Tony sighed. He wants to be your friend not your lover. As much as Tony did miss their friendship, it was so hard not wanting more. So why the hell did he agree to go over there? "Because you're a fool."

##############################################################################

Three pots of coffee, a lot of work on the boat and Gibbs was finally forgetting about the dreams from last night.

"I started another pot of coffee. I took the last cup."

Gibbs looked up and suddenly every dream, ever vision from last night washed over him and he felt it hit him in the stomach and the air rushed out of his lungs.

"You okay?" Tony looked concerned at the slightly pained expression that now appeared on Gibbs face.

"Yeah. Fine." Gibbs smiled. He would wear the green dress shirt.

"Hope it's okay I'm here." Tony reached the bottom of the steps and looked at Gibbs.

"Of course." Gibbs looked confused.

"I wasn't sure if you were thinking lunch or dinner."

"Either way."

"Good then I'm here." Tony smiled. "So cowboy style?"

"Yeah. Just um." Gibbs paused. "Need a minute to get cleaned up."

"Sure."

###########################################################################

"Much better." Gibbs said as he came back down the stairs.

Tony looked up from the couch and tried not to be moved by the simplicity of Gibbs but it was impossible. Jeans and a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up above his elbow. Even in that he was gorgeous.

"I was going to do something to help but I-" He stopped as he heard the knock at the door.

"Be right back." Gibbs said as he walked to the front door.

Tony heard the voices some thanks, have a good day, then Gibbs was walking back into the living room carrying a large bag.

"What's that?" Tony asked.

"Lunch." Gibbs grinned.

"No steak then."

"There's steak." Gibbs sat the bag down and started pulling out containers. Two large plastic containers divided into sections. Each containing a steak, potatoes and baby carrots. Another large container that Tony couldn't see into but Gibbs took it and put it in the freezer.

"Ordered before you got in the shower and knew how to time it perfectly." Tony shook his head. "How do you do that?"

"Practice." Gibbs chuckled. "Eat."

Tony opened the container and cut a piece of steak.

"It's awesome." Tony's eyes went wide.

"Good." Gibbs smiled as he took a bite.

The silence was there again, Tony finally the one to break it.

"God we're like two teenagers on a first date." Tony chuckled. "Afraid to say anything stupid."

Gibbs laughed, a nervous, real laugh.

As the laughter faded Tony cleared his throat.

"I didn't mean this was a date. I was just making a comparison."

"I know." Gibbs smirked. "I was never any good on dates."

"Really." Tony looked surprised. "I figured you were the smooth small town boy lucky with the ladies."

"Hardly." Gibbs chuckled.

"So what were you like?" Tony asked not thinking he would get an answer.

Gibbs shook his head. "Awkward, but effective."

Tony let out a loud laugh. "Is that so."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "I'm sure you had your first date when you were five."

"Mandy Harmer." Tony grinned. "She lived next door cutest pigtails ever."

Gibbs chuckled. "Pigtails."

"Yeah and she made me imaginary tea and cookies." Tony sighed. "And we turned Mr. Winkles around so he wouldn't see us kiss."

"Mr. Winkles?" Gibbs laughed.

"Her Teddy Bear." Tony smirked.

"Very um, sweet."

"Come on didn't you have one of those cute first kiss moments as a little Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded. "I did."

Tony waited a moment. "And? Come on I shared."

"Seven and no pigtails and no Mr. Winkles." Gibbs explained.

"Oh give me more than that?" Tony grinned. "Please."

Gibbs looked at Tony, the memory of him saying please in his dream suddenly flashing through his mind.

"Um, her bedroom, just this out of the blue moment. One moment she's showing me her dolls then she leaned over and kissed me." Gibbs paused. "Then it was right back to showing me her dolls

Tony smiled. "Cute."

Gibbs shrugged. "I guess."

Tony elbowed Gibbs. "Remember when the first kiss was all you thought about. I mean before sex figured into the equation. When all you really wanted was that kiss, nothing more, just a kiss."

"I do." Gibbs sighed. "Believe me I do."

"I'll get rid of this stuff." Tony smiled as he gathered the empty containers feeling as if he needed to do something other than just sit there.

Gibbs followed Tony into the kitchen.

"One final thing." Gibbs said reaching into the freezer.

"What's that?" Tony asked tossing the containers into the trash.

Gibbs sat it down on the counter then turned around and grabbed a couple spoons from the drawer. When he turned back, Tony was already opening the container.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "You're like a little kid."

"AH Gelato!" Tony sighed then his eyes went wide and he smiled at Gibbs. "N_occiola__!"_

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded knowing the Italian word for hazelnut from hearing Tony say it countless times.

"I guess you do pay attention." Tony smiled.

Gibbs chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just-" Gibbs sighed. "Nothing." He couldn't say he was thinking about that smile in a whole other context.

"Bowls?" Tony questioned.

"No." Gibbs smiled and held up the spoons.

"Even better."

They walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Tony sat the Gelato between them and Gibbs handed him a spoon.

Tony took a spoon full and groaned. "It's wonderful!"

"I figured you'd like it." Gibbs said taking a bite.

"So why the special treatment?" Tony's face was suddenly serious. "Am I being fired?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

"That's good." Tony smiled. "So why?"

Gibbs sighed then glanced at Tony. "I've taken our friendship for granted. I don't want to do that anymore."

Tony nodded.

"And what you do in your personal life is none of my business." Gibbs stared at the Gelato moving his spoon around in it. "And I was hungry and so were you."

Tony chuckled. "Okay."

Gibbs took another bite.

"Thanks." Tony smiled. "And we've both taken out friendship for granted."

Gibbs nodded.

"Five questions." Tony grinned.

"Five questions about?" Gibbs asked.

"Anything. We tell the truth and everything that is said stays right here." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Can you do it?"

"Sure." The answer came out without Gibbs even thinking of the consequences.

"Okay. Who goes first?" Tony asked surprised Gibbs had agreed

"Your game." Gibbs shrugged.

"Favorite place in the world to be?"

"That's easy on the ocean, in a boat I built, just sailing to nowhere in particular." Gibbs sighed and let his head fall back on the couch. "No time restraints, no work, nothing but open water."

Tony grinned seeing the true joy the thought gave Gibbs. "Are you alone?"

"Sometimes, sometimes not." Gibbs looked over and smile.

"You look truly happy just talking about that." Tony put his elbow on the back of the couch and his head in his hand.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Okay. Your turn."

Gibbs was thinking.

"That hard to think of a question to ask me?" Tony smirked. "Isn't there something you've always wanted to know about me?"

"What do you want out of life?"

Tony laughed. "All the questions you could ask and you ask that?"

"Yeah." Gibbs stared at Tony. "Really what do you want. Just your job, a home, a wife, what? That's not an easy question."

"Okay." Tony took a moment really thinking about the question. "I guess-"

"You guess." Gibbs smirked. "Come on?"

"Fine." Tony paused. "I want what everyone wants."

"And what's that?"

"The whole package." Tony sighed. "The love of my life, a home, lazy Sunday afternoons, endless nights of making love and knowing it will never go away."

Gibbs nodded.

"It's cheesy." Tony chuckled. "Sounds even more cheesy out loud."

"It's not cheesy." Gibbs smiled.

"Well. We can't have everything." Tony forced a smile. "So my turn."

"Go for it."

"Do you masturbate?"

"Seriously?" Gibbs picked his head up.

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said shaking his head.

"That's not a dumb question." Tony smirked.

"You really just wanted to hear me admit it?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah. Kinda." Tony grinned. "I mean you're so in control and cool."

Gibbs chuckled. "And that is supposed to mean I don't masturbate."

"No. Just can't imagine you-" Tony stopped in mid sentence.

"Can't imagine me masturbating." Gibbs smirked.

"I didn't mean." Tony laughed. "God that sounded so-"

"I do." Gibbs nodded trying not to think of just how often he had done it last night.

"Can we move on." Tony felt as if he were blushing.

"Probably a good idea." Gibbs smiled. "Favorite place to make love?"

"Ooh that's good." Tony grinned. "I would have to say the couch."

"Really?" Gibbs looked surprised.

"Yeah why is that such as surprise?"

"Just seems mundane."

"Mundane." Tony sighed. "No there's countless ways to make love on a couch. On it, over it, across it, against it, sitting, standing, bending, laying, on your knees."

Gibbs cleared his throat. Damn why did he ask that question. Now that's all he would dream about tonight.

"Sorry got carried away." Tony paused. "But anyway couch."

"Got it." Gibbs nodded.

"What's your favorite sexual fantasy you haven't fulfilled?" Tony asked with a grin.

"I don't know." Gibbs shrugged.

"You know. Come on, even if it's vanilla everyone has one."

"Um." Gibbs was trying to think of a safe way to answer this.

"You have to answer. Even if it is lame." Tony grinned.

Gibbs glanced at Tony. "Interrogation."

Tony raised his eyebrows.

Gibbs stared straight ahead. "Late at night. It's starts slow, just removing each other's clothes, exploring each other's bodies as we go. I want to spend hours just figuring out where to touch and taste that drives my lover crazy with desire. Then it just turns animalistic and savage on the table, the chair, against the wall, against the glass. Nothing can stop us not until we both have no energy left."

"You so lied." Tony practically moaned having pictured himself in that fantasy with Gibbs.

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you did not make that up off the top of your head." Tony grinned. "You've thought about that."

Gibbs smirked. "Maybe once or twice. I think turnabout is fair play on that one."

"Ah yes. My favorite sexual fantasy I haven't fulfilled?" Tony sighed. "I have to narrow it down."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"The bullpen, power goes out, so none of the camera's work. And we're alone, just me and my lover Even though its safe there's hesitation, but the desire is to much. I want one thing and there is no denying it. It's a dance of hunter and prey and I'm not sure which I am and I don't care. I just want it, no foreplay, no take slow. I don't even want to be undressed. Devour me, vice versa I don't care. It's just passion and need. Raw and unbridled. And even when it's over its not over."

Through the whole scenario Gibbs stared at Tony, lost in the picture he painted. Knowing in some way it was about them, just as his fantasy had been about Tony. When Tony stopped Gibbs forced himself to look away trying to ignore that the fantasy had affected him.

"Why do people always have work fantasies?" Tony sighed.

"Um, well a lot of people spend more time at work than anywhere else." Gibbs was trying to forget about the fantasy

"Yeah we definitely do." Tony forced the fantasy from his mind. "Craziest place you ever made love."

"Are you going to ask a question that doesn't involve sex?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Already asked the none sex question." Tony grinned. "Now answer the question."

"A full D.C. Tour bus taking tourists around to every monument."

"Wow exhibitionist." Tony smirked.

"No." Gibbs grinned. "Young and horny."

Tony chuckled. "Ah I see. And now you're what?

"Older and horny."

"You did not just say that?" Tony was laughing, surprised Gibbs had actually answered that way.

"The only thing that changes when you get older is you can hid that you're horny better."

"Good to know." Tony chuckled.

"The one person in your life you feel you couldn't live without?" Gibbs asked. "Friend, lover, family member. Just one person you want to always know is there."

Tony quickly looked away from Gibbs. "Is that really your question?"

"Yes." Gibbs paused. "Your rules. You have to answer."

Tony seemed to be contemplated, over thinking it. Gibbs knew that look. Tony wanted to lie.

"You can't lie." Gibbs paused. "I'll understand, if it's-."

Tony shook his head. "It's not EJ. I haven't known her long enough to give her that much significance in my life."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony was picking at the fabric on the back of the couch. "You."

Gibbs expression turned serious. "Me?"

"You've always been there for me, no matter what, and I never had anyone like that in my life until I came to NCIS and worked with you." Tony glanced up at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded.

"I don't ever want to know what it's like not to have that again." Tony sighed. "That's why I was afraid that everything that has happened was going to destroy our friendship."

"It didn't and nothing will." Gibbs paused. "People fight, friends fight."

"I know." Tony was staring at his hand that still picked at the back of the couch.

"But I'll always be here for you Tony." Gibbs finger brushed under Tony's chin forcing him to look up. Their eyes meeting. "I promise."

Tony nodded and smiled.

"Okay I really need a less serious question." Tony shook his head.

"Well this is your last one so you better make it good." Gibbs smirked.

"Favorite fantasy you've had about us making love?"

Gibbs head jerked towards Tony.

Tony's head was in his hand again and he merely looked at Gibbs. "I know you have one."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"I'm not asking you to perform it with me." Tony smirked.

Gibbs ran his hands over his face. "Tony I can't-"

"Fine." Tony rolled his eyes obviously annoyed. "Last place you made love?"

"The basement, the saw horses." Gibbs grabbed the container of neglected Gelato. "You done with this?"

Tony nodded.

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and put the container back in the freezer. Then grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Want a beer?"

"No." Tony said as he leaned against the kitchen wall.

Gibbs opened his beer and took a sip.

"I didn't mean to piss you off again with the question." Tony paused. "I really didn't and I won't bring anything about it up again."

Gibbs nodded.

"But you still have a final question." Tony grinned hoping to take them back to the comfortable state they had been in before he had asked the question.

"Why do you care what my fantasy about us is? You've given up on anything changing between us." Gibbs shook his head. "So why even ask?"

"Curiosity." Tony shrugged. "Wanting to hear you admit your feelings in some small way. You've barely acknowledge the conversation we had that night. And you never confirmed anything I said."

"I-"

Tony held up his hand. "I don't need your admission and I don't expect it."

Gibbs nodded and sat his beer on the counter.

"I shouldn't have asked the question." Tony sighed. "I know you don't talk about the feelings you admit openly you sure in hell are not going to talk about the ones you hide."

Walking over, Gibbs leaned against the wall beside Tony.

"We're in my bed." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I'm making love to you. We're on our knees and I'm buried inside you, my hand around your cock. You're begging me, pleading with me to never stop."

Tony's eyes closed as he listened.

"And I promise you I won't. There's nothing and no one that could make me stop at this point. I want you to much, need you to much, to ever stop. My lips are on your neck, licking nipping at the tender flesh. Your hand clutches at the back of my neck forcing me harder against your neck. You want me to mark you and I want to. And I do, branding you, even if it is only temporary. I know it's there, you know it's there. I'm taking you the whole time, our bodies working in this perfect rhythm. Me thrusting forward as you push back. I force myself to hold on, to not give in to the unbelievable need to come because I don't want to stop. I don't want it to end."

"But I come because I can't hold on, it's too good." Tony sighed.

"Yes. And after you come I just crush you against me and lose myself in your body. I want to just get lost in everything that is you." Gibbs wet his lips. "Until I can't hold back anymore either. It overwhelms me and still holding you I just let us collapse back onto the bed. And I just hold you until I find some sense of myself again."

Tony waited for a moment, part of him hoping there was more and another part of him praying it would end. He suddenly wished he had never heard it. It made it to real, to believable, and it made him want it to much.

"Thank you." Tony voice was a whisper. "I think."

Gibbs cleared his throat. "You should always be careful of what you ask for. Sometimes you are not as ready for it as you think you are."

"You're right." Tony sighed. "I need coffee."

Tony made his way over and started to make another pot of coffee.

"Do you have more sugar?" Tony asked seeing that the container on the counter was empty.

"Yeah." Gibbs walked up behind Tony and opened the cabinet above him. As he reached for the sugar, Gibbs felt Tony's body lean back against his. Tony was warm, so warm that the warmth seeped into his own body.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed his hand still reaching for the sugar.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered. "I just wanted to feel you next to me even if it is only for a moment."

Gibbs closed his eyes, his arm dropping down and wrapping gently around Tony's waist.

"I can be your friend and I always will be." Gibbs paused. "But I can't do this. Please understand."

Tony nodded and sighed. "I'm trying."

"I know you are." Gibbs inhaled deeply taking in that scent that he knew as Tony. It was so close he could taste it. If he let himself. His arm tugged Tony closer.

"Jethro." Tony moaned feeling Gibbs hard cock against him and pressing back. "Oh God."

"Tony." Gibbs gasped at the sensation then suddenly came to his senses. "I'm sorry."

Gibbs tore himself from Tony, moving half way across the kitchen.

Tony's hands dropped to the counter for support as the loss of physical contact actually made his body shake.

"This is ridiculous." Tony chuckled. "We can't do this."

"Do what? Be friends, be near each other?"

"Any of it." Tony turned around. "Your still hard and yet you still won't face your feels."

"Why did you break rule twelve now?" Gibbs asked.

"I just wanted you to face it, maybe tell me how you feel." Tony said annoyed.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "With EJ?"

"What?" Tony's brow furrowed.

"Why EJ? If you knew how I felt." Gibbs paused as he admitted everything. "You knew I'm in love with you. Why not come to me? You never once told me how you felt, attempted to talk to me, never even crossed the line to see if I would cross it with me."

Gibbs was right. Tony had put all the blame on Gibbs, but the truth was he had never even broached the subject with Gibbs.

"Yet you had no problem breaking rule twelve with EJ." Gibbs sighed. "How am I suppose to take that?"

"I don't know." Tony suddenly found the floor interesting.

"I know you waited wanted something to happen. Wanted me to make a move." Gibbs paused. " But did you ever once think maybe I was waiting for the same thing?"

Tony sighed. "No."

"It isn't just about rule twelve." Gibbs let out a deep breath. "Originally it was. But then it became about everything else. And EJ, she was the last straw."

Tony nodded.

"You may have finally given up on waiting for me." Gibbs shook his head. "But I gave up on you. The minute you felt you could break rule twelve with someone other than me. Someone you are suppose to love. For someone you tell me you care about, but don't love."

"I didn't think-"

"No you didn't." Gibbs chuckled. "I take responsibility for my inaction, I do. I know we could have had something amazing. God believe me I know that."

Tony glanced at Gibbs.

"But you never took that chance with me either." Gibbs sighed. "We both screwed up on that. EJ I don't know how to accept that."

"Yeah."

"I'm not saying this to upset you or make you feel bad." Gibbs paused. "I just want you to understand my point of view."

"I do." Tony ran his hands over his face.

"I can be your friend, as long as you want that." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "But I can't be more right now, even if I want to."

"And if EJ weren't in the picture?" Tony asked wanting to know if he had destroyed any chance.

"I don't know." Gibbs sighed. "And that's the truth."

Tony nodded. "I need to go."

"Tony you don't have to."

"I know." Tony forced a smile. "But I need to."

Gibbs nodded. "But if you need to talk or just-"

"I'll call." Tony walked into the living room. Gibbs following.

"I'll be here." Gibbs said it wanting Tony to know he come back at any time tonight.

"Thanks." Tony smiled before walking to the front door. He opened it and paused looking back at Gibbs. "EJ was about forgetting, trying to move on because I thought there was no chance. I never stopped loving you. Never."

Gibbs nodded.

"I just wanted you to know that." Tony sighed then walked out the door.

################################################################################

Tony was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. Had been staring at it for hours since he'd arrived home. His head hurt, his stomach was upset, and he just wanted to fall asleep but that seemed an impossible task. The knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he ran to the door.

"Jethro." Tony said as he jerked the door open.

"No." She shook her head. "Are you expected him?"

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "No just um-what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." She smirked.

"Sorry." Tony sighed. "Hi."

She looked at him puzzled. "You going to let me in?"

"Sure." Tony said as he stepped aside.

"I figured you had probably finished what you had to do and," She ran her hand up his chest. "maybe you would like some company."

"Um I'm-" He grabbed her hand, stopping the movement. "Really need to be alone right now."

"Everything okay?" She asked with honest concern on her face.

"Fine." Tony smiled.

"Why do I not believe you?" She sighed pulling her hand away.

"I don't know." Tony sighed.

"I bet I can make it better." Her hand now caressed down his thigh.

"You can't." He pushed her hand away.

"Okay. This is serious if you're turning me down.

"Yeah. It is." He paused. "I can't see you anymore."

She sighed. "This is because of Gibbs right?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "It's because of me."

"Tired of me already?" She grinned.

"You're great, really, you're just not-" Tony sighed. "It just won't work."

"And you don't want to waste your time?" She shook her head.

"Something like that."

"Why do I still think it's about Gibbs." She sighed.

"It's not I swear." Well at least it wasn't about Gibbs in the way she thought.

She nodded. "You're loss."

Tony didn't speak

"It was fun." She smiled. "Thought we'd have more time than this."

"I'm sorry that this is just out of the blue but-"

"Yeah. I get it." She paused. "Bye Tony."

"Bye EJ."

Walking to the door, she paused and looked at him. "If you change your mind."

"I won't." Tony said without hesitation.

She smiled and nodded. "Right."

As the door closed behind her, Tony shook his head.

"You are such a damn ass." Tony said out loud. "You threw away everything with Jethro for that. STUPID!"

He smacked himself on the back of the head.

##########################################################################

Gibbs leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He should go home. Sitting at work on a Saturday night to try and avoid sleeping, and it would be his luck he'd fall asleep in the chair. The ding of the elevator caused him to look over and he rolled his eyes. Just what he needed.

She walked in and came to a stop in front of his desk.

They stared at each other for awhile, Gibbs waiting for her to speak.

"Is it a control issue with you?"

"What?"

"Making Tony do what you want?"

He chuckled. "Tony never does what I want ."

"Right." She shook her head. "I'm sure you're happy."

"About?" Gibbs sighed.

"Like you don't know." She put her hands on his desk and leaned forward. "Did you order him to stop seeing me?"

Gibbs tipped his chair forward and met her the glare. "No."

"But you suggested it?"

"Actually I told him what he does in his personal life is none of my business."

She narrowed her eyes. "It's not only Tony you don't like the way I do my job."

"Using your sex appeal to do your job." Gibbs chuckled. "I've just yet to see you use your brain to get anything accomplished."

"And when did you lose the ability to us your sex appeal to get something you wanted?" She folded her arms across her chest.

Gibbs leaned back. "When did you?"

She looked at him confused.

"Tony got tired of you. Realized you were nothing but a superficial shell." Gibbs paused. "And so will everyone else."

Gibbs almost laughed at the glare she gave him.

"And Vance." Gibbs smirked. "He likes you because he can control you. He says heel and you heel."

"Is that so?"

He nodded. "You think I control Tony? Maybe you should look at who's pulling your strings."

She walked away, stopping just before she passed Ziva's desk.

"Sooner or later. He'll find a woman that he loves."

Gibbs grinned to himself. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. And then you won't be the most important person in his life anymore." She smiled. "The person you love always comes first. Are you going to be able to deal with that?"

"I'm just fine with that." Gibbs chuckled.

#############################################################################

"_That's it." Tony moaned. "Right there. Harder."_

_Tony was bend over Gibbs desk, his body being thrust forward each time Gibbs lunged into him._

"_Please more." Tony pleaded._

"_Believe me you'll get it all." Gibbs growled as he clawed into Tony's hips burying his cock deep inside the man._

"_God yes." Tony's knuckled turned white as he clung to the sides of the desk._

"_I'll never get enough of you." Gibbs sighed. "Never."_

"_Good because I want to be all you want." Tony groaned. "Always."_

"_I will." Gibbs thrust harder. "Always."_

"_Jethro." Tony cried out. "Please."_

"_When you say my name it makes me want to come." Gibbs gasped trying to hold back the release._

"_Then come, do it."_

"_Tony." Gibbs moaned making quick short thrust into Tony. "So good. I love you Tony."_

"_I know." Tony's breath caught in his throat. "I love you too. God Jethro. I love you."_

Gibbs woke up, the release already threatening to overtake him.

"FUCK!" Gibbs yelled as he fought back the need but it was no use. He wrapped his hand around his cock and in just a few strokes he came screaming Tony's name. As he collapsed back into the bed, he tried desperately to catch his breath as his body continued to shake.

This was out of control and it needed to stop. He wanted to have just one night of sleep without a dream of Tony.

"Good luck with that." He chuckled. Another morning of a shower, coffee and the boat.

##############################################################################

When Gibbs finally re-emerged from the basement it was the middle of the afternoon. His stomach having finally convinced him food was necessary. Knowing there was nothing in the house but some left over Gelato, he changed and deciding getting out of the house would do him some good. He opened the front door and stopped as he stepped onto the porch.

"I thought maybe you were hungry." Tony smiled a small coy smile standing there holding a bag in his hand

"Um, I was just gonna go grab something." Gibbs answered.

"I can take it home. It's no big deal."

"No." Gibbs smiled. "Come in."

"It's Chinese hope that's okay?" Tony asked sitting the bag on the coffee table and pulling cartons out.

"Sounds good. Beer?" Gibbs said from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

Gibbs sat down and placed a beer by Tony.

"Did you get-"

Tony held up the chop sticks with a grin.

"Thanks." Gibbs chuckled.

"So did you get a lot of work done on the boat?" Tony asked before sticking a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Yeah actually I did." Gibbs rubbed his chop sticks across each other then took a bite of food.

"And you've been up since what three or four?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs smirked. "Something like that."

"Me too."

"I ended up going in to work for awhile last night."

"Accomplish anything?" Tony asked.

"One thing." Gibbs smiled as he thought about his discussion with EJ.

"Must have been the night of accomplishments." Tony smiled. "I accomplished something too."

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

They continued to eat in comfortable silence until Tony finished.

Tony grinned as he tossed his empty container on the table. "Do you still have the Gelato in the freezer?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

"Do you want some?" Tony asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"No I'm good." Gibbs sighed as he tossed his container next to Tony's and leaned back on the couch.

Tony sat back down, Gelato and spoon in hand. "This is so good."

"You said that yesterday." Gibbs smiled.

Tony finished the bite and looked at Gibbs. "Am I in the way?"

"What?"

"Did you have plans today?" Tony sighed. "I didn't even ask. Didn't mean to just invite myself to hang around."

"No big plans." Gibbs paused. "One thing and maybe you can help."

"Sure." Tony grinned. "Although if it involves the boat I'm not sure I'll be much help."

Gibbs laughed. "Doesn't involve the boat."

"What is it?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Come on." Gibbs said getting up. "We have to go for a ride."

"Okay."

##########################################################################

"Are you serious?" Tony laughed. "This is really what you were going to do today?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "Thought I would put the other one in the basement. Give people a place to actually sit."

"Good idea." Tony grinned. "Just surprised. What brought this on?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Making some changes."

Tony smiled. "You realize you should never take me shopping for anything."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled enjoying seeing the smile on Tony's face again.

"May I help you gentlemen?" A sales woman approached them.

"Need to look first." Gibbs smiled at her.

"Of course." She smiled back. "Can I point you towards something specific?"

"Couch."

"Wonderful. Most are over there." She swept her hand in the direction of the couches. "And if and when you need me, my names Angie."

"Thank you Angie." Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs and Tony walked in the direction she had told them.

"This is awesome." Tony said dropping down on an oversized white couch. "And so soft."

"White?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You can order them in a different color."

"Ah." Gibbs nodded.

"You have no clue do you?" Tony grinned.

"Not really." Gibbs chuckled.

"Okay." Tony stood up and was immediately in shop mode. "Do you want something similar to what you have?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "The back cushions always slide all over."

"Good to know." Tony nodded. "Color?"

"Not white."

Tony sighed. "God this is going to be a challenge."

"You agreed to help."

Tony glanced around and walked towards one. "What about something like this?"

"Not bad." Gibbs nodded.

"Pale Taupe." Tony said looking at the tag.

"It's light brown." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Tony sighed. "Do you like the style?"

"Yeah."

"Come on help me out here?" Tony groaned as he dropped down on it.

Gibbs dropped down beside him.

"It's comfortable." Gibbs said as he leaned his head back.

"But still not exactly what you want?" Tony could tell. He stood up and grabbed Gibbs hand. "Then come on."

Gibbs stopped in front of another couch.

"Really you actually like this?"

"Yeah why?" Gibbs looked puzzled.

"A little more modern than I thought you would like." Tony said as he laid down on it this time. He sighed as he snuggled down into it. "Very comfy!"

Gibbs gaze traveled over Tony's body as he lay there. It happened without his permission he realized when he reached Tony's face that Tony had seen the appraisal.

"You're supposed to be looking at the couch, not what's on it." Tony smirked.

"Right." Gibbs nodded.

"Here sit." Tony sat up, letting Gibbs sit beside him.

"This is better." Gibbs sank down into the couch. "I like the color."

Again Tony looked at the tag. "Rust."

Gibbs chuckled again. "These colors are bizarre."

"And again you can get a different color."

"Keep looking." Gibbs said as he got up and walked around a couple more. A few minutes later Tony called his name.

"Gibbs. Look at this."

Gibbs looked around but didn't see Tony, even though he heard the voice. Then he saw Tony's hand pop up in the air. Gibbs shook his head as he made his way over to where Tony was laying on another couch.

"This is it." Tony smiled when Gibbs stood in front of him. "Anyone would love to sleep on this."

Again, Gibbs was taken by the man's reclined position. He ran his hand over his mouth, afraid in some way he may be drooling. Then his eyes locked on Tony's.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No." Gibbs sighed. "I like it."

"The color?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No the color is perfect."

"Then what's the odd look for."

"Just thinking how you look laying on it." The words came out before Gibbs could think about them. The problem was the only imagine he could see was Tony laying naked sprawled across the couch.

"And how do I look?" Tony asked the heat suddenly spreading across his body.

"Sexy." Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat. "Inviting."

Tony stared at Gibbs, surprised by his honesty.

"Well it's not about me." Tony said standing up.

"Who says it's not?"

"Is that why you brought me with you?" Tony smiled. "To see how I looked on your new couch."

"Maybe." Gibbs paused. "I do like this one even without you on it."

"Then sit."

Gibbs sat down and leaned his head back closing his eyes. "It's good."

It was Tony's turn to stare as he thought about what he would like to be doing with Gibbs in that position on the couch.

"Stop looking at me that way." Gibbs sighed never opening his eyes.

"What way?" Tony asked always surprised by Gibbs ability to know when someone was staring at him, even with his eyes closed.

"Like you want me to be your last meal." Gibbs answered.

"Every meal." Tony sighed.

Gibbs pulled his head up and looked at Tony. Then he shook his head.

"I think this is it." Gibbs stood.

"And you like the color?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "Saddle brown it is."

####################################################################

"I never realized you were so impatient." Tony chuckled as they walked into the house. "It's only two days."

"It's not being impatient. I was just hoping to get it later today or tomorrow." Gibbs tossed his keys on the table.

Tony stood staring at the living room trying to figure out if Gibbs should put the new couch in the same spot.

"Are you going to put the couch right where the other one is?"

"Should I?"

Tony jumped. Gibbs was standing behind him, his voice dangerously close to his ear.

"Probably." Tony answered as he felt Gibbs walk away.

"Coffee, beer?" Gibbs asked now in the kitchen.

"I'll wait for the coffee." Tony said as he walked into the kitchen and sat up on the counter. "When did you talk to her?"

"Who?" Gibbs finished starting the coffee and leaned against the counter looking at Tony.

"EJ."

Gibbs nodded. "Last night."

Tony shook his head. "She showed up while you were at the office."

"Yeah."

"And she told you?"

"She did." Gibbs paused. "She assumed I ordered you to stop seeing her."

"I made it clear to her that it wasn't about you."

"So it's not about me at all?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"It is but not how she thought." Tony chuckled. "I wasn't going to tell her. Sorry I don't want to see you anymore because I'm in love with Jethro and you were just a lay over."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"Although." Tony saw the look in Gibbs eyes. "With as much as you dislike her you probably would have liked me to tell her that."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Why do you dislike her so much?" Tony asked Gibbs still not really understand Gibbs instant dislike of the woman.

"Several reasons." Gibbs took the few steps and placed himself in front of Tony.

"Are you going to share any of them?" Tony asked his eyes locked with Gibbs.

Gibbs hands caressed up Tony's thighs as he stepped in between Tony's knee's. Leaning forward, Tony expected Gibbs to kiss him, instead Gibbs lips pressed against Tony's ear.

"I don't like when someone tries to take what's mine." Gibbs voice was low as his hands continued up Tony's thighs to his hips.

Tony's hands clutched at the sides of Gibbs shirt. "No one can take me from you."

"Oh I know." Gibbs sighed as his lips brushing against Tony's neck. "But I don't appreciate when people try."

"Arrogant bastard aren't you." Tony chuckled.

"No. Not at all." Gibbs dropped another kiss to Tony's neck. "I know where your heart is. Right here with mine."

"Jethro." Tony sighed his hands clawing up Gibbs back. "I've loved you so long I don't remember a time I didn't."

"I love you and I'm so sorry I didn't do this sooner." Gibbs said as his lips brushed against Tony's cheek before finding his lips. It was passion and need, the hunger of years of denial and regret, each of them fighting for control in a war that neither cared if they won. Tony pulled back only because the need for a breath demanded it.

"This is why you wanted that couch so fast." Tony grinned. "You wanted to take me on it didn't you."

Gibbs smirked. "Actually I wanted to see you naked on it."

"Just see me? Look no touching?"

Gibbs grinned. "There is a great deal of touching involved."

"So does this mean you're not going to take me on the couch that's available right now?"

"Oh no." Gibbs sighed. "I'm going to take you over and over again on that couch."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tony smirked.

Stepping back, Gibbs took Tony's hand, pulling him down from the counter and towards the couch.

"Lay down." Gibbs said as soon as they reached the couch.

"But don't you-"

"Just lay down." Gibbs smiled.

Tony did as asked, scooting over as Gibbs laid down beside him.

"So now what?" Tony smiled.

Gibbs hand came up to caress Tony's cheek. "Now. I kiss and touch you until I'm ready to make love to you."

"And we do this will all our clothes on."

"The journey is just as much fun as getting to the destination." Gibbs said before captured Tony's lips.

As he kissed Tony, Gibbs hands traveled around Tony's waist and drifted up under his shirt. The touch of Gibbs hands on his bare skin caused Tony to moan into the kiss.

Gibbs moved his lips to Tony's ear. "I've barely touch you and already you're moaning."

"Yes." Tony sighed as his hands wrapped around Gibbs clawing at his back.

Gibbs kissed down Tony's neck, tasting the almond and spice that he had wanted to taste for so long. It was more intoxicating than anything he had ever tasted and more satisfying. He pushed his hands further up Tony's back feeling and tasting the man he had wanted for so long.

"Jethro." Tony groaned as his hands slipped down cupping Gibbs ass.

He moaned against Tony's neck.

"Now who's moaning." Tony said as he pulled back causing Gibbs lips to leave his neck.

Gibbs hands grabbed Tony's ass and jerked him forward.

"Oh so not fair." Tony groaned as he felt Gibbs hard cock pressed against his own.

"Why? Isn't that what you want?" Gibbs growled. "To know how much I want you."

"Yes." Tony thrust against Gibbs against.

Grabbing Tony by the hips Gibbs pushed him down onto the couch, Gibbs coming up and straddling his body.

"More exploring to do." Gibbs smiled as he nudged Tony's shirt up his chest. "I want this gone."

Tony raised his arms letting Gibbs remove the shirt from his body.

"That's exactly what I want." Gibbs leaned down his lips kissing down Tony's throat and across his chest. His hands grazing up Tony's ribcage.

"Much better." Tony panted his whole body burning with desire.

"Yes it is." Gibbs said tearing himself from Tony's chest and looking in his eyes. "But still not good enough."

Gibbs blue eyes stayed fixed on Tony's as his fingers freed the button on his jeans, then unzipped them, folding back the fabric. His eyes widened.

"Tony." Gibbs growled when he realized there was nothing underneath.

Tony grinned. "Problem?"

"No." Gibbs sighed before sliding back and dropping his lips to Tony's belly button. Then kissing a path down to the spot just above the soft hairs of Tony's cock.

"God Jethro." Tony moaned as his body arched up.

Gibbs looked up at Tony and smirked. "Problem."

"Yes."

"And what's that?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing." Tony blew out a long breath not wanting to admit just what the problem was.

"Raise your hips."

"What?"

"Raise. Your. Hips." Gibbs stressed each word. "Now."

Tony grinned but followed the order and Gibbs ripped the jeans down his body. Once down, Tony used his feet to kick them the rest of the way off.

Gibbs shook his head as his eyes traveled over Tony's body.

"You are gorgeous." Gibbs groaned.

"Touch me." Tony's green eyes begged.

Gibbs smirked. "And where would you like me to touch you?"

"Anywhere." Tony sighed and saw the fire in Gibbs eyes. "I just need you touching me."

"Like this." Gibbs fingers brushed over the length of Tony's cock.

Tony's body shivered from the touch and he clawed at the couch.

Gibbs fingers wrapped around the base of Tony's cock.

"Yes."

Letting his tongue flick out Gibbs ran it over the head of Tony's cock.

Tony groaned as another tremor tore through his body.

Gibbs licked up the underside of Tony's cock, before wrapping his lips around the head.

Tony looked down just as Gibbs took his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck." Tony cried out as Gibbs engulfed his entire length. Suddenly he couldn't breathe, the sensation of Gibbs mouth moving up and down his cock, taking his breath away. There was no way he would last, it was too overwhelming and felt too good.

Gibbs was just as overwhelmed, the taste of Tony's cock, the heady mix of spice and his natural musk, making Gibbs crazy with desire.

"Jethro." Tony moaned his hips bucking up. "It's too much."

Tony's voice only succeeding in making Gibbs increase his efforts, driving Tony's cock as far down his throat as possible.

"Oh god." Tony sighed as his body started to tremble his muscles tightening as the orgasm steadily started to overtake him. "Jethro"

It was the last thing Tony cried out as the release overtook him. Gibbs mouth stayed wrapped around Tony's cock feeding from him until Tony's body relaxed.

Gibbs lips kissed their way up Tony's body, stopping at his throat and dropping down next to him on the couch.

"I don't think I can move." Tony sighed.

"Then don't." Gibbs chuckled.

"But I want to." Tony rolled onto his side facing Gibbs.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony and pulled him against his body. His fingers dancing at the small of Tony's back.

"You are so sexy." Gibbs growled.

Tony smiled. "So are you."

Gibbs chuckled.

"And you are way over dressed." Tony grinned as he pulled at Gibbs shirt, until Gibbs helped slip it over his head. As soon as it was gone, Tony's hands swept over Gibbs chest, his lips kissing across his shoulder.

Gibbs sighed as he gave in to Tony's touch. It took only a moment for Tony's hands to slip down and undo Gibbs pants and slip inside.

"Tony." Gibbs moaned as Tony's fingers grazed across his hard cock.

Tony's lips pressed against Gibbs ear.

"So hard." Tony groaned. "And so big."

Gibbs clutched at Tony's back.

"I want you." Tony said placing a kiss below Gibbs ear.

"You have me." Gibbs sighed as Tony continued running his fingers over his cock.

"I want you making love to me." Tony pulled back and looked into Gibbs eyes. "Please Jethro."

"Upstairs." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's lips. "I want you in bed."

Tony nodded.

When they reached the bed Tony laid down on his stomach his arms folded under his head, smiling up at Gibbs.

Climbing in next to Tony, Gibbs let his hands caress over Tony's back learning each peak and valley with his hands.

"Are you torturing me?" Tony sighed.

"Didn't realize touching you was torture." Gibbs smirked as he dropped a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

"It is when I want you."

Gibbs brought his lips to Tony's ear. "You want my cock inside you that bad."

"Yes." Tony moaned. "Please Jethro. Make love to me."

"I will believe me." Gibbs sighed. "Nothing could stop me."

Gibbs reached into the night stand and brought out a bottle of lube, placing some on his fingers. Then his finger pressed against Tony's opening gently slipping in."

Tony sighed his eyes meeting Gibbs.

"Enjoying yourself." Tony smirked.

"Very much so." Gibbs smiled slipping in another finger. "I love touching you."

Tony moaned his hand moving down and squeezing Gibbs hard cock. "I can feel that."

Gibbs slowly started gliding his fingers in and out of Tony.

"Jethro." Tony's eyes closed.

Again he spoke at Tony's ear. "Looking at you so aroused, my fingers inside you, almost makes me want to come."

"No." Tony opened his eyes. "I want you inside me when you come."

Gibbs gently brushed his fingers over Tony's prostate.

"Oh God." Tony groaned. "Please."

Removing his fingers, Gibbs grabbed the lube again putting some in his hand. Tony's eyes were locked on Gibbs cock as he rubbed the lube over it.

"On you knee's."

Tony nodded and stood up on his knees. Gibbs moved behind him, wrapping one arm around Tony's waist. His other hand holding his cock as he positioned himself against Tony. Gently he pressed his head inside.

"Yes." Tony gasped.

"Feels good?" Gibbs moaned.

"So good."

Slowly, Gibbs inched his cock inside Tony, until he was almost completely engulfed.

"Do it." Tony groaned.

With one final pushed Gibbs buried himself inside Tony, holding their bodies pressed against each other. Gibbs kissed Tony's neck again tasting and inhaling the scent that was Tony.

"God Tony." Gibbs moaned the feeling of being inside Tony already causing his body to scream for release.

"Jethro." Tony rocked his hips. "Fuck me."

"Whatever you want." Gibbs said as he pulled out and slammed into Tony quickly creating a rhythm.

Tony's whimpered, unable to form a word. His hand reaching back and clutching at the back of Gibbs head.

"Is this what you wanted?" Gibbs growled.

"Yes." Tony panted.

"It's everything I've wanted." Gibbs moaned.

Gibbs locked one arm around Tony's chest, the other around his waist, his lips pressed against his neck. It was the fantasy he had countless times, only now, it was real and even more intense. Everything about Tony was what he wanted and needed, and now that he had it he would never let it go. He nipped at the soft flesh of Tony's neck.

"Do it. I want you to." Tony sighed as he forced Gibbs down harder against his neck. Then he felt it, the slight sting of Gibbs marking him, just like he had described in the fantasy.

He couldn't stop himself, didn't want to stop, he wanted to brand Tony as his.

"I'm never letting you go." Gibbs growled. "Never."

"I'm yours, never doubt that." Tony moaned.

"So close Tony." Gibbs body was betraying him demanding he give in. He was so close to the edge knew he was about to go over and there was nothing that could stop it.

Tony rocked his hips back, meeting Gibbs thrusts.

"Tony." Gibbs cried out as he fell over the edge lunging into Tony full force. He crushed Tony in his arms, their bodies locked together. His body tense, his breathe caught in his throat, until the aftershocks gradually calmed. Still holding Tony he collapsed onto the bed.

Laying there, Gibbs just clinging to Tony as his breathing slowed.

"Are you going to let me go?" Tony chuckled at the tight hold Gibbs still maintained on his body.

"Never." Gibbs sighed.

"I promise I won't go anywhere." Tony added.

Gibbs grip loosened but he didn't completely release Tony.

Still it gave Tony enough room to turn around in Gibbs arms.

As soon as they were face to face, Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead.

"As good as the fantasy?" Tony grinned.

"So much better." Gibbs smirked.

"I love you." Tony sighed. "So much."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and kissed the palm. "I know and I love you too."

"What is it?" Tony asked seeing something was going on behind those steel blue eyes.

"We need to come up with a new rule."

"A new rule?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"To replace rule twelve."

Tony laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah." Gibbs grinned. "Any thoughts?"

"Always make sure the boss is happy." Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "I think we have that covered."

"We do?" Tony asked.

"You make me happy." Gibbs smiled.

"Always make sure the boss is getting laid."

Gibbs shook his head. "Again, you're taking care of that."

"Good to know." Tony chuckled.

"You are what I needed and wanted." Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "I don't need anything else."

"Neither do I." Tony smiled.

"So maybe rule twelve should be-" Gibbs paused. "Sometimes rules need to be broken, especially for love."

Tony grinned and nodded. "I like that."

"Or maybe once is never enough." Gibbs smirked.

"I don't get that one." Tony looked puzzled.

Gibbs' hand drifted down and wrapped around Tony's cock.

Tony moaned. "I get it."

Gibbs grinned. "You're about to."


End file.
